Aspiraciones
by Fleuretty
Summary: La grandeza de un hombre se mide por sus aspiraciones y él aspiraba a ser dios. - Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: "Un fic de un personaje poco popular de Iscariote o Millennium."-


_**Nota de la autora:** Me tomé la libertad de emplear varios términos médicos y palabras en alemán. A continuación dejo una breve explicación de las mismas:_

 _Sindactilia: fusión congénita o accidental de dos o más dedos entre sí. El Doc tiene fusionados el meñique y anular en ambas manos._

 _Dermatofagia: trastorno impulsivo en el que una persona muerde compulsivamente su piel._

 _Radio, cúbito, carpos y falanges: Son los huesos que componen la mano y parte del brazo. El radio y cúbito o ulna están fusionados por los extremos, pero dejan un hueco en medio que podemos sentir al presionar el antebrazo, los carpos son los huesos que articulan la muñeca y las falanges son los tres huesos que articulan cada dedo._

 _SS Paranormal Abteilung: La División Paranormal de la SS es una división especial de las SS en el último juego de Wolfenstein: Return to Castle Wolfenstein y Wolfenstein. No tienen nada que ver, pero se me hizo un añadido interesante._

 _Avondale Napyeer: Es el nombre que aparece en su gafete._

 _Schachtel: Caja en aléman. Si estoy mal (encontré varias formas de decir caja) agradeceré la corrección. Escogí esa palabra para hacer alusión al experimento mental de Erwin Schrödinger, donde hay un gato encerrado con veneno y hay un 50-50% de probabilidad de que el gato esté vivo o no._

 _SS-Hauptsturmführer: Literalmente sería capitán de la SS. Es el cargo que tiene Hans._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro_.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado a otro, ondeando la parte baja de su bata tras cada vuelta sobre sus pasos. Ese era su momento, la oportunidad que siempre esperó para probarle al mundo las habilidades médicas y genéticas que lo colocaron por encima de expertos como Josef Mendele o Carl Værnet, incluso logró superar al hombre que incentivó su ardua labor con una sola frase: _"Desde luego que soy médico y mi cometido es preservar la vida. Y en la consideración a la vida humana, extirparía un apéndice gangrenoso de un cuerpo enfermo. El judío es un cuerpo gangrenoso en el cuerpo de la humanidad"_. Fritz Klein era un genio, pero no un visionario. ¿Por qué limitarse a la población judía, si podían ir más allá?

— El hombre es un cuerpo gangrenoso en esta tierra de dioses.

La humanidad era el cáncer que debe ser extirpado. Varias veces le hizo a Klein esa observación, pero nunca entendió el contexto de sus palabras. Incluso los nazis formaban parte de ese tumor, ¿no fueron sus mismos compañeros quienes se burlaron de él por la sindactilia que tenía en ambas manos? Frenó abruptamente su andar y tuvo que morder su dedo índice para calmar toda la ira que trajeron aquellos recuerdos, hasta que la sangre manchó la inmaculada tela de sus guantes. Esa dermatofagia fue el resultado de las constantes burlas y la incapacidad para encarar a sus colegas. Exhaló repetidas veces, liberando el excedente de CO2 en su organismo y relajando sus tensos músculos. Tenía que verla, eso siempre lo calmaba. Caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación, bordeando las mesas con instrumental quirúrgico y los varios escritos que yacían esparcidos por doquier, hasta que sus manos alcanzaron las chirriantes puertas del nicho.

— Tengo que aceitar esas bisagras.

Buscó con la mirada una caja de herramientas y al localizarla tomó de ella la pequeña botella de aceite. Sujetó las puertas y las movió de un lado a otro tras aceitar las pequeñas uniones de metal, asegurándose de que el molesto sonido fuera erradicado totalmente. Esa noche tenía que ser perfecta, el mayor reto de toda su vida llegaría en cualquier momento y algo tan banal como ese chirrido no arruinaría la atmósfera de ensueño que siempre surgía a su alrededor cuando sujetaba el bisturí. Una vez satisfecho, continuó con su cometido, deslizó la delgada tela de seda que la mantenía oculta de ojos curiosos, solo él y el mayor eran dignos de admirar su belleza, porque solo ellos lograban comprenderla. Ajustó los pequeños lentes de aumento que complementaban sus gafas para examinar a detalle cada centímetro de su hermosa prisionera, rozando con dedos enguantados las sutiles curvas de sus miembros, delineando la perfección de sus descarnados pómulos y el espacio entre radio y cúbito de ambos brazos, deslizando sus caricias hasta los carpos que antes articularon su muñeca.

— Esto no te dolerá, querida.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras la afilada hoja de bisturí rozaba la tercera falange del meñique izquierdo, capturado en una caja de Petri el tejido óseo que caía de forma imperceptible para un ojo ordinario, pero él y cada una de sus creaciones no podían ser encajonados en esa definición.

— Mis creaciones…

Se regañó internamente, no todos eran simples experimentos, dos de ellos eran verdaderas obras maestras. Schrödinger era molesto, infantil e incluso podría catalogarlo como insoportable, pero eso no le quitaba perfección al niño gato; él fue su primer intento con una rama alterna de la ciencia, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que funcionaría solo por ser una "investigación" realizada por los mejores miembros de la SS Paranormal Abteilung. Siempre fue renuente a temas ocultistas como la alquimia, pero aquel que puede estar en todas partes y en ningún lado era el excelso resultado del trabajo de alguien más. Fue durante el auge de la investigación nazi, donde los experimentos con gemelos de Mendel, el de las heridas craneales de un niño de doce años con Wichtmann, los experimentos sobre hipotermia y la investigación sobre impacto de altitud elevada de Rascher, el de agua de mar de Eppinger, los métodos de esterilización masiva de Clauberg y otros tantos sin valor científico que solo buscaban satisfacer el morbo y sadismo de los altos mandos, que el nombre de Avondale Napyeer comenzó a tomar fama y adquirir el reconocimiento que se merecía. Gracias a la intervención de Max Montana, el proyecto " _Schachtel_ " quedó en sus manos y logró superar sus propias expectativas, pero el reto mayor fue con el cuerpo mejorado del mayor; perfeccionó sus conocimientos y creó tecnología más avanzada a su época, además de que fue el primer osado en mezclar fisiología con cibernética, creando el primer cyborg de la historia humana.

Tomó la caja de Petri y vació en ella un líquido espeso y carmesí para observar a través de su fiel microscopio la fusión y multiplicación de células vampíricas, listas para cumplir su cometido. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, presurosos y precisos, como si estuviesen cronometrados. Se apresuró a preparar todo, acercando la pequeña mesilla con el instrumental medico a la plancha de metal donde hacía sus cirugías. El SS-Hauptsturmführer Günsche llamó tres veces a la puerta y entró sin esperar indicaciones, dejando el inconsciente cuerpo que cargaba en el improvisado quirófano, como venía haciendo desde hace más de cincuenta años.

— Excelente, capitán. Esta noche será de gloria para Millenium, ya que tomaremos una de las más preciadas adquisiciones de Hellsing. Por favor, busque al sub oficial Schrödinger y asegúrese de que se mantenga lejos de esta habitación.

El hombre lobo asintió una vez antes de darle la espalda y salir de la habitación con la misma neutralidad con la que llegó. Admiró a detalle el decrepito cuerpo que lo aguardaba y su impaciencia aumentó, tuvo que morderse nuevamente el índice para calmar su ansiedad, necesitaba la mente fría y tranquila para concentrarse. Miró el esqueleto etiquetado como "Shy" y sonrió con soberbia mientras recorría la cortina de seda y cerraba las puertas del nicho; "Doc" ya había logrado la inmortalidad en cuerpos diversos mediante la vampirización inducida de forma artificial, más esa noche haría lo que nadie en la historia de la humanidad ha logrado, ni siquiera un monstruo como Alucard: rejuvenecer un cuerpo marchito. Avondale Napyeer siempre aspiró a ser un dios entre monstruos, ahora estaba por lograrlo.


End file.
